


Nothing Holding Me Back

by WarriorWastingTime



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kink, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorWastingTime/pseuds/WarriorWastingTime
Summary: Korra's duties as the avatar are taking their toll. In an effort to keep Korra's mind off of the tension brewing in Republic City, Asami challenges her girlfriend to go a month without orgasm. Korra never could back down from a challenge, but this is proving more difficult than anything she could have imagined.





	1. January 17th

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, quick intro as much as I hate ice breakers. This is my first fanfic ever posted! I'm nervous, I'm excited, I'm not even sure if anyone still reads this pairing anymore. This is probably going to be a long fic, I've written a few chapters already and I have a plan for where I'm going. Enjoy, comment, leave kudos, whatever you want. Also I chose no warnings for this fic so let's say for the sake of this story that Asami and Korra are both 18 or older.

 

**January 17 th**

 “Korra,” Asami called with an exasperated sigh as she walked through the door of their apartment.

Asami found her girlfriend lying with her head by the foot of the bed and her feet propped up on the headboard, reading an ancient bending scroll and looking rather bored. At the sound of Asami’s voice Korra perked up and rolled onto her stomach to watch her walk in.

 “Asami! How was work baby? Any exciting new projects?” But Asami’s unusually stern look slightly dampened the enthusiasm of Korra’s inquiries. Her girlfriend seemed to be annoyed, presumably at her.

 “Korra,” Asami sighed again as she dropped her files onto the desk in the corner and took a seat by Korra’s head, “I asked you to clean up a bit around here while I was gone.”

Understanding dawned on Korra’s face as she glanced quickly around the bedroom. Her training uniforms were piled on the floor by Korra’s side of the bed and she remembered the bowls of fire noodles left half eaten in the sink. She winced.

Asami was, at least recently, far more busy than Korra when it came to work. She often came home stressed and in need of unwinding- which Korra never failed to remedy. And Korra knew her messy tendencies irked Asami, which was why she had made a promise to clean any messes she made.

 “Oh spirits, I’m sorry Asami. I meant to clean I just got a little distracted. Here I’ll just-“ She pushed off of the bed and went to stand. Asami caught hold of her bicep and pulled her back so the two were sitting side by side.

The mischievous grin on Asami’s face brought immediate color to Korra’s cheeks. She knew where this was headed. Asami pushed gently on the avatar’s shoulder and Korra sank back onto the bed.

Asami moved to straddle her girlfriend’s toned thighs and brought her hands under Korra’s blue, crumpled dress shirt. Korra shivered as Asami’s fingers lightly traced patterns up her abs and toward her breasts.

 “When I tell you to do something,” Asami leaned down to whisper in Korra’s ear, “I expect it to get done. Understand?”

She pinched roughly at Korra’s left nipple, laughing lightly when Korra let out a strangled yell and nodded vigorously. She then brought her other hand to cup Korra’s right, full breast. Korra leaned up slightly to join their lips together and moaned into the kiss to show her appreciation.

The button up Korra wore had three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to showcase strong forearms and tan skin at her chest. Asami reluctantly removed her hands from underneath the shirt to being undoing the remaining buttons. She broke their kiss and trailed kisses downward over every inch of newly exposed skin.

Korra hadn’t been wearing her usual chest wrap, she didn’t feel the need to in the comfort of their own apartment, so when the final button was undone Asami sat back to admire the view.

Her girlfriend was an amazon. Enticing dark skin, harsh muscles blanketed nicely by a thin layer of fat, and those perfectly full breasts of hers.

She flashed Korra that wild smile before sliding her hands inside Korra’s pants and black boy briefs to find her clit. Korra moaned again, this time without Asami’s mouth over her own to muffle the sound.

Of course Korra was already wet. All Asami had to do these days was look at Korra with a sharpness in her eye and the girl was turned on. That was a type of power so few held. And to hold that type of power over Korra, to know that the all-powerful warrior turned to putty under her command- well that was almost too hot for Asami to handle.

Asami decided on the spot that she would be giving her girlfriend a very quick orgasm. It often embarrassed Korra, who prided herself on her self-control, how quickly she came when Asami got like this. That would be punishment enough.

So she let her thumb glide fluidly over Korra’s clit once more and probed her entrance with her index finger. She let her gaze turn stern again, enjoying the whimper she got for her efforts.

 “This is a punishment, Korra. You aren’t supposed to be enjoying it.” Korra blushed even harder, flexing the muscles in her arms as she always did when she was getting too hot too fast and needed a distraction.

 “I-I’m trying not to,” she muttered, taking a deep breath and turning her head away from Asami to focus on the clothes piled by the bed instead of the goddess touching her in such incredible ways.

 “No no, look at me,” Korra did as commanded, “I can _feel_ how close you are. Are you really going to come so quickly?”

Korra shook her head, furrowed her eyebrows, and was in the proses of attempting to deny her arousal when Asami suddenly pushed into her with two fingers. Korra cried out and before she could stop herself, she came. Her muscles spasmed wildly around Asami’s fingers and the muscles in her stomach twitched.

Her hips bucked and she moaned uninhibitedly through the orgasm, rocking slightly with the fast pace Asami set with her fingers. When she wound down her skin was covered in sweat and Asami was smiling adoringly down at her.

Korra huffed, quickly pushing herself up to wrap her arms around Asami and drag them both down to the bed. She buried her head in the crook of her neck and took in a shaky breath.

 “Spirits, Asami. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” Asami just laughed and snuggled into her girlfriend’s embrace.


	2. January 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two main things:  
> 1) I've added a porn with plot tag because plot has been creeping in as I write. Heads up, there is a disturbing lack of porn in this chapter.  
> 2) I've added a fluff tag as well because I'm a sucker for fluff.  
> This is a short chapter, the next is much longer and is already written so I'll post it soon. Cheers.

**January 20 th**

It was an admittedly crazy night in Republic City. Asami was away on a weekend business trip concerning the trajectory of Future Industries. As it happened, this was quite an unusual circumstance. Not Asami’s dedicated involvement in her company’ s affairs; rather, Korra’s separation from her girlfriend of just over a year.

On previous nights of debauchery with the gang, Asami had naturally taken on the role of the responsible one. She’d watched on with laughter dancing in her eyes as Korra, Mako, and Bolin wrestled good naturedly. When necessary she’d keep a silent tally on the brothers’ consumption of cactus juice and made sure her girlfriend’s cocky nature didn’t get her into too much trouble.

Asami loved those nights, she really did. But even more she loved the nights when she and Korra stayed in and held each other close. The cold winter nights when Korra kept them both warm with her firebender tricks, naked and pressed together under the sheets. The hot summer nights when Asami knew they would be better off staying cool by keeping their distance but ultimately being unable to keep their hands to themselves.

Asami and Korra’s sex life was phenomenal. Korra, who Asami had once imagined strictly as being a dominant force to be reckoned with in bedroom, had been shy and unsure their first time. Asami’s heart melted a little whenever she remembered that night. So Asami had guided Korra along with her reassurances and words of encouragement. And it had shocked her, and greatly turned her on, how responsive Korra had been to her control. The way her girlfriend actually got off on being told what to do was intoxicating.

After the first time, Korra had come into her own and had since grown confident enough to introduce her renowned power and prowess in their sex life. On most days Korra fell as naturally into the role of “top” as she had the role of avatar. But on the days Asami felt a burning desire to take charge there was no denying the electricity which hummed between the pair.

Yes, Asami’s dominant side left the usually unflappable avatar weak at the knees. And though Korra would never admit this to anyone, she almost preferred the nights when Asami felt inclined to take control.

But on this particular night Asami was out of town and the three Fire Ferrets were reunited for the first time in a regrettably long while. Korra had been busy trying to master the most difficult element yet: diplomacy. Mako was slowly making his way through the ranks under Chief Beifong on the police force. And Bolin was reaching new heights of fame from his part in Varrick’s cheesy cinematography.

The night was still young when Korra, Mako, and Bolin made their way to a quiet tea and noodle shop on a street corner in the bustling city. They took a table toward the back of the shop and soon started to reminisce.

Mako, with a mischievous glint in his eye, brought up the night he had successfully bested his brother in a cactus juice drinking contest. He recalled how Korra had been unable to partake due to an important council meeting she needed to attend the following morning.

“Oohh,” Bolin exclaimed happily, “we should have another competition that way you can join in too, Korra!” And from there, there was no turning back. Bolin was a heavyweight and had a distinct advantage over both Mako and Korra. But Korra had her fiery determination going for her and she was committed to besting the brothers.

An hour into their competition Korra leaned over to call for more noodles for the table and accidentally fell forward out of her chair.

“Ha!” Mako exclaimed with his charming smile slightly askew from the buzz of the juice, “you’re done, it’s just me and you left little brother.”

But Korra cried out indignantly at the idea of having lost at anything and stood on shaky legs.

“I’m still in, ok. Watch,” and to prove her sobriety she earthbended their stone table into the air a meter, attempting to hold it steady. But the juice had gotten the best of her after all and the table swayed back and forth before crashing into a wall of the shop and exposing the customers to a chilly winter breeze.

The three stared dumbstruck at the hole in the wall as the owner stormed over. Though Korra apologized profusely and swore that if he would give her a moment she would earthbend the wall back into shape, the tea shop owner could not be appeased. So the three waited while the man made enough of a fuss down the telephone line as to summon the chief of police herself.

Lin Beifong had been none too pleased with the avatar and her crew but was more annoyed at having been summoned from her home at such a late hour. She dragged the young benders from the shop and into the night under the watchful eye of the owner.

With a sigh she started in on her lecture about the responsibilities of the avatar and the foolishness of the three’s actions. It was all for show anyhow; just something to keep the owner from making anymore fuss. After all, the Fire Ferrets were in various stages of incapacitation.

Korra was swaying on the spot but her brow was furrowed in an attempt to concentrate on Lin’s reprimandation. She seemed to alternate between guilt at the destruction of property and exasperation at the spectacle it had caused. She nodded dutifully every now and then, trying to interrupt with assurances that she would fix the wall before the sun came up. Lin rolled her eyes and lectured on, deciding it would do no good to point out that Lin herself had already bended the wall back together when she had arrived on the scene.

Bolin was giggling uncontrollably at his pet ferret as if he was seeing Pabu for the first time. He whispered to the creature and let out a full-belly laugh when his pet squeaked out in response.

Mako was red in the face at the sight of his boss. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, only raising them to glare at Korra for interrupting or to nudge Bolin in the shoulder when he got too enraptured in his conversation with Pabu.

It was late and Lin had already worked a double shift, she wanted nothing more than to return to her home and take a relaxing bath. So begrudgingly she asked, “Where is your girlfriend, avatar? The one who’s always keeping you three nuisances in line? Call her to pick you up before you cause even more of a ruckus.”

Korra shook her head tersely. “Asami’s out of town for the weekend. She’ll be back after she-“ but Lin cut her off with a groan before herding the Fire Ferrets into a police car and away from the growing crowd. She grumbled as she turned to one of her officers and instructed him to drive them to their respective dwellings.

As the van drove off and Lin turned once more to the still glowering tea shop owner, she cursed the three benders for whom she held a begrudging affection. Spirits did she need a vacation from those hoodlums.


	3. January 21st

**January 21 st**

Asami arrived home to her and Korra’s apartment to find Korra half buried under a pile of blankets. With a chuckle at Korra’s antics she walked over to the bed and shook her girlfriend gently.

The conference had been an exciting one and Asami felt for the first time since taking ownership in her father’s absence that the company was on a good track. And now that the boring logistics were becoming less and less urgent, Asami was certain she could turn her attention back to her machines and her designs.

Korra groaned and opened her eyes a crack before shutting them closed once more and rolling over onto her stomach to avoid the light streaming in.

“Korra, baby, what’s wrong?” Asami asked in alarm, trying to pull her girlfriend toward her for closer examination.

But Korra burrowed deeper into the blankets with yet another groan. “The light,” she moaned dramatically, “it burns!”

And that was all the explanation Asami needed to gather that Korra, Mako, and Bolin had been drinking last night.

It was with bemusement that Asami took a seat on the bed next to her girlfriend’s huddled form. If the three had been drinking there was no telling what shenanigans they had gotten up to. She could only hope the trio had decided to stay low and drink in the comfort of Mako and Bolin’s apartment.

Alas these hopes were dashed when Korra suddenly jerked up in bed and looked over to the radio on top of their dresser. She blanched at the sudden movement and took her time standing from the bed.

Korra was clad in a white tank top and another pair of black briefs. She took a step forward and then seemed to finally realize her girlfriend had indeed returned.

“Asami,” Korra beamed, moving in front of the girl and bending to wrap her arms around the engineer’s shoulders, “How was the conference? Did you leave them dazzled? Did they love your pitch?”

Asami smiled despite herself; the avatar was always so interested in her work and her passion for Future Industries. She breathed in deeply. With Korra’s muscular arms wrapped around her Asami could smell the subtle, salty, breezy note that was distinctly Korra. As if the girl had just stepped off a ship at sea. Asami was home.

Korra held Asami a moment longer before moving toward the dresser casually.

“They loved it. I think after my father the investors were worried Future Industries had lost its way. I think I did it. I made them see that we’re so much more than just some soul sucking company, and we have so much to offer this world.”

Korra looked back to Asami with pride in her eyes. This was her girlfriend. Brilliant, head strong, passionate, and a humanitarian to boot. She felt that familiar swell of happiness when she saw her sitting there on the bed, exhausted but hopeful for a future the two would share.

Korra shook her head happily, turning to the radio and flipping it on. Asami really could do anything she set her mind to.

“Reports from Chin’s Teahouse credit the destruction of property to Avatar Korra and her friends. This news, of course, follows numerous headlines of the avatar’s misconducts in the past months. The infamous outburst on the steps of the council building. The clashes with local gangs ending in needless property damage due to the avatar’s tendency for showboating, and-”

Korra flicked the radio off with a disgruntled yell and flopped angrily onto the bed. Asami’s eyebrow rose incredulously.

“Rough night?” She asked gently, not wanting to make Korra feel bad for what had already passed.

“Yea, you could say that. It wasn’t even like that, I apologized, I offered to fix it right away. I admit it was poor form, but it was an accident and it didn’t have to escalate like that. The people hate me, Asami. Honestly sometimes I don’t know how to deal with this. Everything I do is all wrong.”

Asami laid back on the bed and rolled onto her side next to Korra. The couple had had this same discussion before and it always hurt to see how these news stories affected Korra.

“They don’t hate you. Remember what Tenzin said, this all just takes time. The people of Republic City haven’t seen what I’ve seen; haven’t seen how generous and caring you are. When they do it won’t be so hard anymore.”

Korra shrugged, keeping her eyes on the ceiling and trying to keep the frustrated tears at bay. She felt that winning the hearts of Republic City was a losing battle, and she wasn’t sure how much more bad press she could take before it came to a boiling point. Every victory was spun into something negative. Every moment she took to celebrate was seen as narcissism. She was no Aang and she wished now more than ever that she could call upon his guidance. Maybe she and Asami could lay low at the South Pole for a while. Visit her mom and dad and do the whole meet the parents thing.

Asami moved to straddle Korra’s thighs, letting her hands run gently over Korra’s stomach. Korra smirked then, looking up at Asami with cocky amusement. Her sadness was still there, but it was quickly being replaced by different emotions.

“Can’t keep your hands to yourself?” Korra’s hands found Asami’s hips where her thumbs traced tiny patterns.

Every time some new avatar “scandal” shocked Republic City, Asami could feel Korra grow more and more tense. And the more tense she got, the worse her public image became. Korra could only apologize publicly so many times before she worked herself up to the point where she wasn’t sorry anymore.

What Korra needed, Asami knew, was a distraction. Korra needed distance from the weight of her responsibilities. She needed to know that no matter what the city thought of her out there, she was loved in this apartment.

“I want to try something,” Asami said huskily, allowing her hands to move higher to cup Korra’s breasts. She tweaked gently at the nipples. Korra mirrored her action, moving her own hands across Asami’s body.

“What?” Korra asked, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her lips. Even now, when she felt like she was practically under house arrest to escape the scrutiny of the outside world, Asami made her feel a stupid amount of joy.

“Just a little game. A challenge, if you’d like. I want to take some time… say a week, to just tease you. To touch you and feel you. And to drive you crazy.”

Korra’s blush was immediate and uncontrollable. No one in the South Pole would have dared spoken so uninhibitedly about such sensitive matters. But Korra wasn’t in the South Pole anymore, and this was her girlfriend after all. A city vixen, seducing her even more with every passing moment.

“Don’t you already? Drive me crazy I mean. Or is this some secret fantasy of yours? This proposition seems awfully rehearsed. Just tell me what you want and maybe I’ll let you have it if you’re good.”

Asami laughed at that. Korra was trying to flip the script on her. The poor thing really didn’t know who she was up against. She leaned backward, grinding her ass into Korra.

“Secret fantasy? No it’s more of a favor to you really. You see I’m going to make you feel so good. I’m going to take you there, right to the edge over and over again. I’m going to have you screaming my name, begging me for it. And then I’m gonna leave you there. My fantasies are a little more drawn out. If this were for my benefit I’d have suggested a month, but I don’t think you could handle that.”

“A month?” Korra barked incredulously, “Sounds like child’s play. And I don’t beg. Ever. Since you’re so desperate for it, I’ll give you what you want.”

Korra sat up suddenly, rolling the pair over until Korra was on top and her hips were resting between Asami’s parted thighs. She drew back for a moment to reach under their bed to the box they kept.

She pulled out the harness and the dark blue dildo which went with it. She held them up to show Asami, waiting for confirmation.

“You may live to regret it, but by all means, go ahead and give it to me” Korra grinned again, struggling quickly to get remove her clothes and get the harness in place. This was definitely one of Korra’s favorite things to do in bed and it seemed to be a reasonable way to kick off this sex adventure.

Korra then situated the dildo and lubed it with a vile from the bedside drawer. This one wasn’t the biggest but it had a nice curve to it which could reach some of the more sensitive spots. At least that had been her experience.

“Strip for me?” Korra asked. As if Asami would ever deny her that. Asami rid herself of her clothes quickly, starting from the top down. Korra caught herself staring and Asami chuckled at her. No, Korra reminded herself, she did not need to blush at being caught admiring her girlfriend.

Asami was already wet which was a relief because Korra hadn’t wanted to be the only one worked up by their back and forth. Korra knew her girlfriend well. She knew Asami expected her to roll over at any display of dominance. And spirits was she tempted because Asami in control was the hottest thing she had experienced.

But Korra wasn’t the same girl she had been a year ago. She was confident in her sexuality and she knew what she wanted. If Asami wanted to play on their power dynamic she would have to go about it at Korra’s discretion.

Korra lined up with Asami’s entrance and studied her face. Asami was smirking slightly, trying to make Korra think that she was fully composed. But the way her breathing was coming quick and the way her olive skin flushed gave her away.

Korra thrust forward into her girlfriend and was met with a mix between a cry and a moan. Asami loved this just as much as she herself did. Korra chuckled and set a leisurely pace; she didn’t want Asami to have it easy either.

With her arms supporting her weight over Asami, Korra dipped her head down to her lover’s throat. Asami moaned, more stimulated by Korra’s tongue than her hips at this point. She knew how to fix that.

“Still hungover from yesterday? Feeling a bit sluggish are we?” Asami asked pointedly. Korra laughed against her skin, not rising to the bait just yet.

Shifting her weight over to her left arm, Korra brought her right hand off the bed and over to Asami’s clit. She rubbed gentle, slow circles to match her thrusts. Asami managed to turn her moan into a groan at the last second.

Korra’s thrusting was becoming marginally more difficult as Asami’s inner walls tightened in anticipation. This was the cue for action and Korra let her hips move faster and stronger. Asami couldn’t contain her moan then, long and low.

Korra switched to the other side of the engineer’s throat and nibbled on her ear. Her hand maintained its earlier pace.

“Spirits Korra,” Asami couldn’t help herself, “that’s so good.”

Korra smiled against Asami’s neck but otherwise tried to control her pride. Asami was switching tactics easily. Despite Korra’s affinity for taking Asami’s lead, Korra was even more susceptible to Asami’s praise. The loving sentiment behind Asami’s words always seemed to snap Korra out of her competitive mood and into an appeasing one.

“Do you want it?” Korra asked, her voice coming with more difficulty now that the exertion was starting to take its toll.

“I do Korra. I want this and I want you.” Korra obliged instantly, applying more pressure to Asami’s clit in a way she knew she liked. Asami cried out and within seconds came. Her body spasmed around Korra as her lover held her down with the weight of her body.

With her arms tired and her heart racing, Korra rolled to be beside her girlfriend. She removed the harness and threw it onto the pile of dirty clothes, still to be sorted by her side of the bed.

“I missed you,” Korra whispered to Asami.


	4. January 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. I had the usual excuses about work and summer classes lined up but I think i'm just gonna leave this here and run. Also, I haven't watched LoK in forever so sorry if some things are out of order timeline wise. I've got an idea for next chapter that i'm super excited for, can't wait till I get it on paper.

**January 26 th**

The past few days had been hectic for both Korra and Asami. The excitement over the tea house incident was dying down, but anti avatar sentiment was ever on the rise. Korra had turned to Tenzin for advice and had been instructed to make peace.

“This time around we’ll go for a different approach,” Tenzin told Korra as they sat cross legged opposite one another, “Republic City hasn’t responded well to your press conferences in the past. I know, it’s not easy for you when they start making accusations. But getting angry only makes these types of situations worse.”

“We’re going to take a page from my father’s book for this one. There was a time when avatar Aang’s devotion to his people would garner as much attention as your transgressions do now. We cannot take you out of the lime light, but we can control the tone of the information published about you if we work to reinvent your public image.”

So Korra had spent the past few days performing glorified community service. She had posed for cameras as she went about the city, shaking hands and clearing vines from the streets.

It was maddening. And to make matters worse, Korra was performing most of the tedious task sans bending. Tenzin reminded her that the public was largely concerned with the imbalance of power within the city. There was a real fear now that the power of the avatar was being abused. To many, Korra’s lofty expression of control over the elements was a threat. The new avatar was patient, selfless, and humble.

It was all a load of bullshit of course. And if the people of Republic City were buying it then they weren’t as smart as Korra had given them credit for, Korra thought bitterly. But Korra respected Tenzin’s teachings and followed through none the less.

Across town, Asami had been lost in a haze of engineering drawings and manufacturer’s meetings. Months had gone by in which ideas for improved designs had popped into her head and she had told herself to store them away for later. Now she was free to let her imagination run wild. The technology Future Industries was about to posses was going to blow any competitor out of the water.

Korra paused outside the door to their apartment, taking a couple of deep breaths. Asami had called today to gush about the prospect of a propulsion addon to her arm stunners. She needed to get her mind right before facing her girlfriend so she didn’t bring Asami’s mood down with her own frustrations at work.

Forgive and forget, Korra told herself. She had been growing frustrated for quite some time over the public’s lack of acceptance of her. And in her hurt over being slandered so frequently Korra had allowed herself to forget that Republic City was her city now and these people who seemed to hate her were, in fact, her people.

Her duty was to the people of Republic City and, as annoying and as phony as it felt to pretend she had a maturity comparable to Tenzin’s, she swore to herself that she would try if it was for the good of her people. So today hadn’t been that bad, she told herself. This was just a necessary step in keeping the peace, and with any luck one day soon the tides would turn.

Korra stepped inside the apartment to find the lights in the living room were out and the table was lit with candles. The lights were on in the kitchen where Asami was just finishing up plating several Southern Water Tribe delicacies.

“You did all this- for me?” Korra asked in disbelief, standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Asami didn’t speak, just gestured for Korra to help grab a couple plates and bring them to the table.

“Pema told me you were having trouble today,” Asami said as they ate by the glow of the candles. Korra shook her head, feeling guilty that she had still managed to dim her girlfriend’s mood.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Tenzin’s right, of course. This all seems really bad now, but things will turn around,” Korra said with conviction. She had let these misunderstandings make her unhappy for too long and it was time to move on.

“I have something for you,” Asami said when the pair had finished their dinner. She stood, blew out the candles, took Korra’s hand, and led her to the bedroom.

“Take off your clothes and lay face down in the middle of the bed,” Asami let go of Korra’s hand, moving toward their dresser. Korra did as she was told, reminding herself to breathe. It felt like tonight Asami was going for more of a romantic experience.

Romantic, Korra reminded herself when she was naked and pressed against their cool, silken sheets. This wasn’t sexual. It had nothing to do with the agreement Asami and she had entered into five days prior. This wasn’t a power thing, and it didn’t feel as playful as their last encounter. Still, it had been five days since Korra had agreed to a month without orgasms, and nine since Korra had actually had an orgasm. So she forgave herself for being a little turned on.

Asami straddled Korra’s lower back and popped the cap off something. There was a pause, and then cool oil dripped onto the avatar’s back. Korra tensed and sucked in a breath in surprise.

“I want to make you feel as good as I do” Asami muttered, working the rapidly heating oil into the muscular back below her. Korra was set to say something along the lines of ‘you always do’ when Asami started digging her fingers into the knots over her shoulder blades. Korra moaned lightly, allowing her eyes to fall shut.

Asami worked in near silence, kneading and trailing her hands over every inch. Korra was just pondering whether it was possible to melt into the mattress when she felt Asami move against her slightly. The effect was immediate; Korra snapped out of her trance and felt her body coil tighter than it had been before.

Asami chuckled, grinding down harder and giving a soft moan. She pulled her hands away from her girlfriend’s body and pulled her shirt and bra over her head. She allowed her hands to move to her own breasts, cupping one in each hand and running her palms over her nipples. Korra groaned in frustration.

“So this is the plan? Get me all relaxed and then make me suffer?” Korra asked, partly playful and partly serious. Asami hummed lightly but otherwise ignored the words.

Korra’s mind was going to those sexual places she had told herself she would not go. That was the strategy, after all. Keeping her mind off of Asami’s alabaster skin, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her thighs, that was how Korra was going to survive this month. Well now Korra couldn’t even see the engineer and her own mind was turning against her. She could see the events behind her back playing out when she closed her eyes. Screw it.

Asami’s hips were moving against her, the apex of her thighs warm and wet through her panties. She must have slipped out of her shorts before the massage. Korra could picture the way her breasts were bouncing slightly as she picked up the pace, grinding down onto her. Asami let out another moan, this one drawn out as she dragged her hips.

It had been five days since Asami’s last orgasm and it had been driving her crazy. Ironic really, when she was so eager to have Korra go so long without release. But she didn’t see the reason why she should have to suffer during their game. She had been tempted to take her pleasure into her own hands while waiting for her girlfriend’s return, but Asami wanted to feel closer to the Avatar. Korra had been distant lately and right now this was just what they both needed.

“At least tell me you’re close,” Korra said with a hint of desperation. If she was going to picture this she was going to do it right. There was the sound of Asami’s thighs slapping lightly against her sides. Eyes screwed shut, Korra was picturing a hand’s descent toward Asami’s heat. She was wet, Korra could feel that much against the small of her back.

“What are you thinking about?” Asami asked, finally breaking her silence. She needed something more from Korra, to hear her voice and fixate on the tortured confliction of her tone. Maybe she wasn’t to the point of begging yet, but hearing that would do.

“You.” Korra spoke with gritted teeth into the mattress, “The way you look right now. The way you feel, hot against my skin. The things you do to me. How beautiful you look, sliding against me. How you’re flushed and warm and wet for me right now.” Korra’s hips dipped down further into the mattress, trying to find any sort of traction.

Asami’s hips rocked faster now, slick against the oiled skin of Korra’s back, when she saw her girlfriend’s futile attempt at relief. She though briefly about ordering her to lie still before deciding this was ok for now. Korra picked up her pace in frustration, trying to match Asami’s thrusts with her own on the mattress and getting nothing for her efforts. Asami leaned forward, pressing her breasts onto silken muscle and breathing hard into Korra’s ear. Her hand tangled into Korra’s hair and pulled harshly.

Korra groaned and felt herself clench uncomfortably around nothing. It was actually beginning to hurt, how turned on she was. She was ridiculously wet and the muscles at her entrance were starting to cramp painfully at the lack of attention. Asami pulled harder until Korra took the hint and stilled her hips.

“Don’t make me tie you down,” Asami said experimentally. Korra moaned loudly at this, hiding her face to mask her embarrassment at how much she liked the idea. Her hips jumped at the suggestion and Asami watched with hooded eyes as her girl remembered herself and laid still once more.

She had her right where she wanted her. Her girlfriend was upset at having to pretend to be someone she was not in the face of the public. But here and now Korra was the purest form of herself, writhing and moaning and aching in desperation for a release that would not come. Korra was strong and compassionate and she belonged to Asami. And that was the thought that sent her crashing through her orgasm.

Her hips rolled through the spasms at her core, extracting every ounce of pleasure she could from the woman beneath her. She rode Korra expertly until she built her pleasure to its peak and then found herself thrashing wildly into the climax. And when she had taken her pleasure she collapsed sideways next to her girlfriend. The pair were still for a while. Asami was allowing her breathing to return to normal and Korra still laid with her face buried in the mattress.

“You’re too hot, I can’t even look at you right now,” Korra admitted. With her eyes closed she indulged in a quick kiss with her lover before standing and heading for a cold shower.


	5. January 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little tense with these two... poor Korra. I was in the mood for writing yesterday, spent about three hours writing a one shot and then wrote this chapter. Priorities. Enjoy, I'll post the one shot soon although it doesn't really have anything to do with this fic. Cheers.

**January 27 th**

Maybe it was the contrast that was making Korra feel as good as she did about her role as Avatar today. People seemed to be warming up to her, or at the very least not all out scorning her for her existence. But compared to the frustration that was building inside Korra and within her personal life it was a breath of fresh air.

Spirits did she love Asami, and she knew she had brought this on herself by egging her girlfriend on, but this was all so overwhelming. She couldn’t even concentrate on clearing the streets. Her mind was alight with images and fantasies writhe with her desire. She was distracted and uncomfortable and wet. All the time.

So when Korra arrived home that night to find Asami still away at work, her first thought was that she would likely have time for a solo session. But Asami was bound to know by the look in her eye. And besides, she could not forget the conviction which made her rise to such a challenge. She was stronger than even this.

Korra had gone a month without orgasm before. She had reminded herself of this constantly throughout her work day. Granted she hadn’t been at the mercy of her beautiful girlfriend at that time, but it was proof at least that this length of abstinence was possible.

So after a cool shower in which Korra washed the grime of the day from her body, Korra made the decision to go straight to sleep. She really was exhausted and she knew the more she sat around waiting for the engineer to return the more she would long for what she could not have.

It was hours later that Asami slid into bed next to her. She had stood for a little while at the edge of the bed, contemplating waking the girl to ask her how her day had gone. But the avatar looked so peaceful that Asami hadn’t wanted to risk bringing up what might have been a stressful ordeal.

Korra’s usually expressive face had been devoid of the weight it usually betrayed. She looked younger as she slept. Carefree and content. That changed very suddenly when Asami joined her girlfriend under the covers and wrapped an arm around her midsection.

The effect was immediate. Korra tensed and Asami was almost sure she had woken until she heard a soft snore. It was odd and Asami kept her attention focused on her girlfriend to see what she would do next.

The avatar seemed to be struggling with something. She was not calming back to sleep as Asami had assumed she would, but rather working herself up into even more of a distressed state.  The engineer’s brow furrowed as she listened to Korra attempting to form words. “ _No”_ she muttered softly.

Asami removed her arm slowly in alarm, wanting to see if this helped the girl relax at all. Instead it forced a groan from Korra’s parted lips. Lightly placing her hand on the avatar’s shoulder caused her to moan just as softly. Asami stopped her movement then, wondering what she should do to calm her girlfriend. Should she wake her or let her sleep?

Korra was flushed, Asami could tell as much by the way her skin looked in the gleam of the moonlight. She was sweating lightly too. Her brow was furrowed and her body was tense. Korra squirmed and allowed her hips to fall open. “Asami,” she moaned.

She’s having a sex dream, Asami realized feeling stupid. Of course she was. How long had it been since Korra had come? Longer than the six days of their game. Though she did not want to cause the girl any more distress, she was curious as to the extent of her arousal. Was she wet?

Asami picked her hand up from the avatar’s shoulder and moved it lower until it was hovering over Korra’s naked sex under the blanket. She held her breath knowing if she was too sudden it might spur Korra on. As softly as she could she allowed her hand to rest over her girlfriend’s heat.

Asami’s fingertips felt Korra spasm through the copious wetness she found. She winced as she feared she had pushed the girl over the edge. She waited for the continued spasms and the moans to follow. Nothing. Korra laid perfectly still.

And then, with Asami’s hand unmoving, the muscles of Korra’s sex began to twitch. Gradually at first. Almost unnoticeably. And then the twitch evlolved into another spasm, this one light. Asami debated quickly, should she move her hand and risk the motion pushing her over the edge or keep it there and risk the weight of her fingers pushing Korra over the edge? Both options led to the outcome Asami was trying to avoid.

“Korra,” Asami called finally. The sound of her voice caused the avatar to grit her own teeth and buck her hips suddenly. She was seconds away from release. Asami called louder this time, breaking through the trance of sleep. She removed her hand when Korra’s eyes fluttered open.

Korra was confused. Her arousal felt stronger than it had earlier that day but it wasn’t so different from the feeling she had been suffering at work. Somehow she was unsurprised to find Asami by her side, looking at her with concern.

“Hey baby,” Korra mumbled as she rolled to embrace her girlfriend. With her arms around Asami she drifted quickly back into sleep. Asami sighed into Korra’s hair; something had to give.


End file.
